


First Kiss

by MaskedVigilante



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedVigilante/pseuds/MaskedVigilante
Summary: “You’re really going to do it?”“Yes Clyde.”“Proud of you!”“Thanks Clyde.”—In which Craig plans a special date to celebrate him and Tweek being together for the past few years. And he plans on taking a step forward to mark the special occasion.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr and Twitter
> 
> Tumblr : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter : https://twitter.com/craigasher13

Craig had it all planned out. He was going to take Tweek to a carnival in Denver for a nice little date. It was their anniversary after all. They had went to the very same carnival shortly after getting together three years ago.

The fourteen year old beamed with happiness as he thought about his plans. He wanted to make sure he looked his best so he made sure he brushed his hair, opting to leave his chullo at home tonight. He had his mom buy him a new shirt, a blue plaid button up that he wore over a white red racer shirt, and a pair of black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knee. He even got a new pair of blue converse for the occasion.

Craig ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, looking at his mom who was busy preparing a lasagna.

“I’m ready to go,” Craig grinned, his braces peaking through his slightly parted lips.

“You look like a loser,” Tricia eyed him up and down as she glanced up from her phone. 

She got the finger from Craig. And he got one right back from her.

“Patricia be nice,” Laura smiled brightly as she looked at her son. “I think you look handsome.”

Craig rolled his eyes and scoffed, “thanks I guess.”

Laura finished what she was doing before setting the timer on her crock pot and placed the lid on. She quickly rinsed her hands off in the sink and dried them on her skirt, “okay let’s go get Tweek.”

Craig grabbed his mother’s car keys off the hook and the two exited the kitchen, heading into their garage. 

Craig practically threw the passenger side door open as his mother got into the driver’s side, “easy Craig. Don’t rip the door off.” Laura laughed as Craig reclined himself back and placed his feet up o the dashboard, which caused her to quickly roll her eyes as she waited for the garage door to open before backing out.

— — —

The drive to the Tweak’s seemed like it was lasting forever. Maybe it was because Laura and Craig had chosen to sit in silence. Maybe it was because getting through town was a little more tedious than usual. But whatever the reason Craig would groan even few minutes and look out the window.

But when the car stopped in the Tweak’s parking lot Craig perked up and the smile returned to his face.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and pushed the door open, rubbing up to the front door and knocking. Laura smiled from the driver’s seat as she watched her son. She was a proud mother. Craig was being such a gentlemen.

Helen opened the door and greeted Craig with a hug and a smile. She waved to Laura before she called up the stairs to her son.

“Hun, Craig is here.” Helen called with a smile before carrying on simple points of conversation with Craig at the front door.

“Coming!”

Craig smiled at the sound of Tweek’s voice. Then he heard Tweek’s frantic footsteps as he rushed down the steps.

Tweek looked, well, handsome. That was the only word Craig could think of to describe his boyfriend.

He wore khaki pants with a pair of black vans, and a simple muted green polo. His hair was tamed, just a bit, and held out of his face with hairpins. Craig noticed they were blue and green. That small gesture made his heart flutter.

“Hi,” Craig gave a crooked smile and help up his hand to wave. He knew his cheeks were getting redder. It was embarrassing but he was staring at his boyfriend for goodness sakes! Of course he was going to start blushing.

“Hey,” Tweek bit down on his bottom lip as he walked over to Craig and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, making him very aware of their height difference.

Tweek knew Craig was tall, puberty was very nice to him. But Tweek wouldn’t change his tree of a boyfriend for anything in the entire world.

“Let me get a quick picture before you two head out,” Helen reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. 

Tweek groaned and Craig rolled his eyes. But they didn’t protest it. They stood side by side and Craig placed a hand on Tweek’s hip, holding him close. Tweek blushed at the simple notion before placing one of his hands on Craig’s waist and the other on his chest, nuzzling in close. He could hear Craig’s heartbeat in his chest at their closeness.

“Okay smile!”

They both flashed bright smiles, Craig even showed off his braces, as Helen took the picture. She looked at her phone screen before smiling. “Craig let your mother know I’ll send that to her okay?”

Craig nodded and grabbed hold of Tweek’s hand, quickly leading him out the front door. Tweek waves to his mother as she stood in the doorframe, smiling and waving to both boys.

Craig really was a gentlemen. He opened the back door of his mom’s sedan for Tweek, “after you.” He smiled at him and Tweek giggled.

“You’re such a sap Craig.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever.”

When Tweek was seated comfortably Craig got in and shut the back door. Laura smiled and greeted Tweek as she normally would as she backed out if the driveway, ready to make her way to Denver to drop the boys off for their date.

— — —

Traffic was brutal, but Craig had Tweek to focus on. His eyes never left the blonde next to him, even when Tweek showed him videos he had on his phone or various pictures of his bird. Craig’s eyes were only focused on his boyfriend.

“Alright boys,” Laura looked back at them.

When did they arrive? Was Craig really that wrapped up in his boyfriend to even notice?

Guess so.

“I’ll be back at 9 to pick you up okay?”

“Uh Huh.” Craig hardly paid his mom any attention. He unbuckled Tweek’s seatbelt for him before unbuckling his own. Craig got out of the door quickly and ran over to the driver’s side and opened the back door for Tweek.

“Thank you Craig.” Tweek took his boyfriend’s hand after he shut the back door.

“I’ll text you when I’m here.” Laura waved as the boys walked up to the entrance gates, her son waving over his shoulder as Tweek looked back at her and waved slightly. 

Craig was glad they were finally alone. Well they really weren’t considering they were at a public place, so maybe the better term was parent free? Yeah. Parent free. They were finally able to enjoy the company of each other while having fun on their date.

“This was our first date wasn’t it?” Twee asked as Craig paid for both of their tickets.

“Sure was,” Craig pulled him to his side and gripped his waist tightly. It was such a simple thing that comforted Tweek. He felt safe in Craig’s arms, he felt relaxed.

When they walked inside Craig let Tweek lead the way. And he took them over to the Ferris Wheel.

It was the first thing they rode together their first time here. The memories of that day came flooding back to Craig’s mind. Tweek was panicking about North Korea and Garrison on that day. It was the day Craig learned how Tweek’s mind worked. And that made him respect his boyfriend even more. 

Tweek leaned his head on Craig’s arm, their fingers laced together and Tweek’s other hand lazily rubbing up and down Craig’s forearm. This was nice. The two of them being here like this.

It was their turn to load on. The ride operator held the door open for them and Craig grabbed hold of it, letting Tweek get in first. Craig followed and the man shut the door.

A few more cabins filled up before they got a nice relaxing ride around a few times. And when their time was up they would stop every so often to change passengers.

But then they stopped at the top. It was nice. They could see the whole park at the top of the ride. 

Craig looked down at Tweek, who was nuzzled into his side, holding his arm and his hand. It was nice.

“Hey Tweek?” Craig nudged the top of his boyfriend’s head with his chin.

“Huh?” Tweek looked up at him, slowly pushing away from Craig’s side.

The sudden loss of Tweek’s warmth made Craig frown. But it would be worth it for this. Craig’s teeth sunk down into his bottom lip as he looked away for a moment.

“Craig?”

Craig looked back at Tweek and leaned down, gently pressing their lips together. It was magical. It was such a natural feeling. Tweek placed his hands on Craig’s lap as he sat up just a little more. Their kiss was short but it was everything they hoped it was. When they pulled away their faces were both red. They stared at each other for a few moments before smiles spread across both of their faces. 

“Wow...” Tweek practically whispered, bringing a hand to his face and gently touching his lips.

“That was... wonderful.” Craig’s voice was just as soft as Tweek’s as he licked over his lips. 

They had the whole rest of the day ahead of them but honestly, nothing could even compare to the feeling of their first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was so nice, I love some good fluff. It came from a prompt on tumblr just like all the other oneshots I’ve written.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
